


Marked on My Soul

by Shinigami24



Series: To Be Happy [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Every person is born with a soulmark. That mark connects them to the person they are meant to be with forever. Sometimes, however, that mark doesn't mean there isn't drama before the destined come together.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the soulmarks uni. I originally had this fic series slated for either next year or 2021, sadly the muses had another ideas. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends try to put an end to the tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for Marked on My Soul. Lost in Tokyo will be updated tmw.

A world where people have names of their soulmates written on their wrists. A much happier world where the Karasuma Group aka the Black Organization was defeated decades earlier.

Most, if not all of their victims were still alive. Shiho and Akemi got to have an actual childhood. Shuichi's family was whole. Eisuke got to grow up with both of his parents and sister.

With the good came the bad. There was the common day problems. While most of the soulmate pairs were thrilled to find their soulmates. There was the rare stubborn pairs. It would take a miracle for them to overcome their demons...

* * *

**_Akai homestead;  
_ **

The Akai and Miyano families got together with their friends. They filled their plate with food and sat down to talk.

There were sushi roll platters, tamagoyaki, miso soup, vegetable and fruit platters, onigiri, inari sushi, yorkshire pudding, pita chips, and chicken salad.

The sushi rolls were; California roll, tuna, Philadelphia, Alaska, Boston, and rainbow. There were soda, juice, green tea, and water to drink. Dessert was; strawberry, mint chocolate chip, and vanilla mochi ice cream with castella, taiyaki with custard filling, coffee jelly, and manju.

The mood was merry as they laughed and caught up. In overall, everyone had fun.

* * *

During the party, Rei and Shuichi were lured to a closet by Masumi, Shiho, and Kaito. The trio promptly locked them in and exchanged high fives. Inside, Rei face palmed while Shuichi was mortified. Not again!

"Let us out!" Shuichi exclaimed to his sister, cousin, and friend.

"Nope!" Kaito laughed at his father's student.

"Not unless you guys come to your senses." Masumi added.

"This is beyond old. We know that you two are soulmates. So why bother denying it?" Shiho yawned. Shuichi could only groan. Rei glared at the closet door.

A hour later, the door finally opened and the duo promptly fled the closet. They saw the amused pair of Hiromitsu Morofushi and Jodie Starling.

"This gives a whole new meaning to the phrase; coming out of the closet." Jodie chuckled.

"The kids have an evil sense of humor." Shuichi sighed. Hiro burst out laughing.

"I wish that I had thought of that!" he chuckled.

"Don't you dare, Hiromitsu!" Rei glared at his best friend. Hiro and Jodie shook their heads at their best friends. When would they quit being so stubborn?

'Zero needs to realize that it's perfectly fine to be happy.' Hiro thought.


	2. Disturbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene scares the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

**_Beika Art Museum, Beika, Tokyo, Japan;_ **

Shuichi and his younger siblings visited the local art museum. They looked at the paintings in the Heaven Gallery. They met the curator; Ochiai, and two other museum staff members; Kubota and Ijima. The owner Manaka was acting like a huge jerk. He wanted to destroy the history and information hub.

The siblings explored the rest of the museum. Strangely, a sign saying 'Keep Out' prevented them from exploring one of the rooms.

"What is this?" Masumi asked.

"We can't go in there apparently." Shuichi replied. So they resumed exploring the museum; and visited Sea and Land Galleries. A hour later, they were taking a break when Masumi discovered that the sign was gone.

"Let's go!" she cheered. So they walked in and explored; 'Hell Gallery.' They were looking at a painting; 'The Wrath of Heaven.' The demon had been impaled through the neck by a sword.

All of sudden, dripping sound attracted their attention. They turned around only to see Manaka's dead body pinned to the wall by a sword. Shocked silence fell before they ran forward...

* * *

The police was called and came right away. The Akai siblings met them and accompanied Megure and Takagi to the security room where the video was located.

They watched the surveillance video. It showed without censorship, the murder. Manaka was killed by someone wearing a suit of medieval armor. They were completely horrified by the brutal murder.

"Close off the scene. Nobody but police and forensics can see this." Megure commanded.

* * *

An investigation was launched into the gruesome murder. Megure and Takagi interviewed the suspects. They also reviewed the clues including Manaka's final message. It read Kubota.

All of sudden, some uniformed police officers returned, carrying bloody armor, having found them in Kubota's locker. Kubota was promptly arrested for murder.

"Wait, he's innocent." Shinichi stated.

* * *

**_Beika Art Museum;_ **

The twins started the deduction show. They laid a trap for the culprit. In the end, Ochiai confessed and turned himself in.

"Just like the Knight of Justice, I have turned into a demon." he sighed sadly. He was led away.

* * *

That evening, Kaito and Shinichi had some alone time. The couple put on a movie and grabbed snacks. They enjoyed themselves and got caught up in the movie. As the credits rolled, Kaito and Shinichi kissed softly.


	3. Nichiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives work the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_Nichiuri TV Studio, Beika, Tokyo;_ **

****Shukichi took the twins to Nichiuri TV Station for an interview. They met the hosts; Takashi Matsuo and Ayako Nagai. The interview was taking place at the studio, live. It was a routine interview, however, the twins was unaware that evil was afoot...

* * *

Takashi called Michihiko Sawa during the four minute break. Michihiko answered.

"This better be good." He was abruptly cut off by Takashi.

"I'm gonna jump from the rood. But I'm not going down alone. I'm gonna take you with me." Takaashi declared.

"What?" Michihiko was confused.

"I can see the headlines; 'Popular comedian jumps to his death during a Live broadcast, the cause being a feud with a crooked producer.'" came the reply. Michihiko choked.

"Wait! Don't be hasty!" he pleaded as he rushed to the window.

"Hmph! Too late, just watch me!" Takashi retorted. Michihiko promptly opened the window and a gunshot rang out.

* * *

**_Nichiuri TV studio;_ **

The twins, Shukichi, and Megure had a murder case on their hands. The twins were suspicious of Takashi, having seen his reaction to Sawa's death. However, they had the problem of figuring out what kind of trick Takashi had used.

"This is so stressful!" Shinichi grumbled.

"Have you guys gotten a break?" Takagi asked the teens.

* * *

Eventually, the twins figured out the trick used. So they held a Live deduction show. Shinichi and Masumi proceeded to reenact the crime using the police officers as unwitting props.

Seeing that it was over, Takashi threw in the towel and confessed. He was taken into custody.

* * *

That evening, Shukichi and Yumi had some alone time. They cuddled and talked to each other.

"How was the case?" Yumi asked.

"It was normal. The twins had to break the killer's alibi." Shukichi replied.

"Glad it wasn't too bad." Yumi replied. Then Shukichi and Yumi kissed.


	4. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter leaves tension in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4-6 will be posted tmw.

The Akai family got together for breakfast. They sat down to a Japanese meal. The food consisted of grilled salmon, white rice, miso soup, natto, kobachi, green salad, hard boiled egg, tsukemono, and nori. They had green tea to drink with their meal.

They were very happy as they dug in. They finished their meal and cleaned up.

* * *

After breakfast, Shuichi hung out with Jodie. They made food and put on a drama. They enjoyed the story line and got away from work related stress.

* * *

**_Tropical Land Amusement park;_ **

Masumi, Ran Mouri, Kaito, Shinichi, Heji Hattori, Kazuha Toyama, Makoto Kyougaku, Sonoko Suzuki, Eisuke Hondo, and Aoko Nakamori went out on a group date. They went to Tropical Land. They had fun on the many roller coasters, visited the castle, and labyrinth.

They tried out the games and won prizes. They tried out the many delicious snacks. They had a lot of fun, and it was a perfect date.

"We'll need to come back another time!" Aoko beamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiro, Rei, Wataru Date, Jinpei Matsuda, and Kenji Hagiwara played card games. They had a lot of fun. Things progressively got competitive and the friends had the time of their life.

* * *

That evening, Rei and Shuichi were out running errands when they ran into each other. They stopped and looked at each other carefully. There was clear tension between them.

"Nice to see you again." Rei said in an attempt to be polite.

"The pleasure is mine, Rei-kun." Shuichi replied.

"See you around?" Rei offered. Shuichi nodded slightly, before they went their separate ways.


	5. Locked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends get sick of the tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

The twins were sitting down to watch a movie with Kaito and Ran when a new client named Nanae Tsukumo arrived. Nanae had recently lost her husband when he supposedly took poison the previous week.

"I just can't believe that Mokoyasu would commit suicide, not when he was so excited about our daughter's birthday. He brought her a present last month." she explained. She went on to explain the circumstances of Mokoyasu's mysterious death. His body had been found by his apprentices. The twins traded looks before turning back to Nanae.

"We'll take the case." Masumi replied.

* * *

The twins accompanied Nanae back to her house. They met her daughter; Ayano and apprentices; Kazumi Sanda, Mako Miyoshi, and Yuji Momochi.

The twins got to see Kazumi, Mako, and Yuji perform their magic tricks using doves and playing cards. Then they were shown the crime scene. They found a handful of interesting clues and things of interest.

A portrait was surprisingly tidy of dust, when Shinichi pointed out the young man in a top black hat. Nanae looked at the picture and gasped.

"That's Kinoshita! He was a genius among geniuses. He died young when a magic trick went wrong." Nanae explained.

The twins carefully reviewed the clues; a pair of cards placed together, a line of random numbers, and the mysteriously buried phone.

"Let's use those numbers and see what happens." Masumi suggested. So they did so only to be surprised when they discovered that it wasn't a phone number.

"It must be a code!" Shinichi declared so he sat down with a pen and paper to decipher the code. The twins bounced ideas off of each other, before they figured out the true meaning.

"Bingo." Shinichi said. They had the killer, but what did the second part of the message mean?

"I have only one idea; Da Capo; according to Hiro it means to go back to the beginning and repeat." Masumi replied. Shinichi turned pale in horror.

"We need to find Ayano fast!" he declared.

* * *

**_ten years ago;  
_ **

_The Akai twins, Kaito, Sonoko, and Ran were taken to a magic show by Shuichi, Jodie, Rei, and Hiro. They met a magician; Mokoyasu Tsukumo and had their pictures taken with him.  
_

_Ran, Sonoko, and Masumi were in complete awe. Kaito was bouncing in his seat excitedly. Shinichi's face was scrunched up as he tried to figure out how the tricks worked. Seeing the look on his youngest brother's face, Shuichi warned him._

_"See how happy the girls are? They won't be happy if you ruin their fun by exposing Tsukumo-san's tricks. Because when you take away the magic, it isn't fun anymore. So, it's best to keep quiet and let them enjoy themselves." he cautioned. Shinichi pouted before relenting. He didn't want the girls to get sad, Sonoko and Masumi would beat him up if Ran-chan cried!_

_"Good job." Jodie whispered._

_"A pity you wasn't around back then." Hiro commented, as he discreetly pointed at Rei.  
_

_"You asked." Rei glared at his friend._

_"I was joking." Hiro replied testily. Luckily, the mini argument was broken up by the kids squealing excitedly at a magic trick. They refocused on the show and enjoyed themselves.  
_

* * *

Nanae was horrified when the twins revealed whom the killer actually was.

"She plans to kill again. So we need to find Mako and Ayano!" Masumi warned. So they went searching for the duo.

A few hours later, everyone regrouped and prepared to call the police. All of sudden, Mako appeared in front of them, carrying a fast asleep Ayano on her back.

"She's fine. I had planned to let her sleep forever, like my brother; Yoshino Kinoshita." Mako revealed, as she went on to explain her motive.

"Now, she knows how I felt." Mako finished.

* * *

In the meantime, Rei and Shuichi were locked in a closet yet again. However, the culprits in this case were Hiro, Wataru, and Jinpei. Shuichi groaned as he slid to the floor and buried his face in his hands. When would everyone quit meddling?

"Dammit, Hiromitsu! How many times do I have to tell you, stay out of my personal life!" Rei shouted.

"This is for your own good." Hiro replied.

"So you can dish it out, but can't take it?" Jinpei retorted. Wataru was laughing too hard to answer.

Eventually, there were silence from outside the closet as the friends left. Rei seethed while Shuichi hid his face. Some time later, the door opened, revealing Kenji. He stepped aside as the duo fled the closet.

"Sorry about this. But they somehow got past me." Kenji apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine, I just wish that everyone else would get the hint." Rei grumbled.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon. Too many people in my family and friends circle love to meddle." Shuichi spoke up. Rei groaned.

"It was mainly payback on Jin's part, because Rei did the same thing to us when we were in the academy." Kenji explained.

"I see." Shuichi said as he eyed Rei. Rei winced as he ducked Shuichi's knowing glance.


	6. Producer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get an interesting case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

The twins received a new case. They grabbed Rei and Shuichi and hopped a bullet train to Kyoto.

"What is this case about?" Rei asked the twins.

"A music producer; Diamond Dark was murdered. His employees found the body. There's six suspects that have weak alibis and strong motives." came the reply.

"It's a case with too many suspects, and not enough clues." Masumi added.

"One of the clues is really strange. No one can make heads or tails of it." Shinichi mentioned.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"Dark was found holding a lapis lazuli Buddha statue." Masumi replied. Shuichi perked up in interest while Rei was deep in thought.

* * *

**_Watanabe Musical Instruments Recording Studio, Kyoto, Japan;_ **

The detectives found the suspects at the music studio. There were the singers; Soraya and Mica, Soraya's agent Ruri, a musician named Slate, the executive producer; Marit, and the audio engineer; Jett.

Sadly, the suspects proved to be rather uncooperative. The detectives took their statements and left frustrated.

"Talk about uncooperative!" Rei grumbled.

"Fine, they can explain themselves to the police." Shuichi said, before turning to Shinichi.

"Now, where do we find the Inspector that you told me about?" he asked.

* * *

**_Ramen Ogura, Beika, Tokyo, Japan;  
_ **

Shukichi and Yumi went out on a date to Ramen Ogura. They arrived and were greeted by name.

Sayo gave them menus and explained the specials to them. The couple looked at each other before Yumi opted to go with her usual. Shukichi thought it over before choosing the special.

The couple smiled and flirted over their ramen. At the end of their date, they shared a kiss and smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Inspector Fumimaro Ayanokoji arrived at the studio with the detectives in tow. The killer had stuck again and claimed another victim; Marit. The executive producer had been found laying on the floor of her office in her own blood. 

"She was stabbed with something. Maybe a letter opener. I'll know more when I do the autopsy." the ME reported.

"She must have found something that leads to the killer." Rei theorized.

"Aha! Here's something." the ME said as he carefully pried something from her palm; a lapis lazuli bead.

"Lapis lazuli again?" Masumi was surprised.

"Bag that." Inspector Ayanokoji commanded.

After they finished examining the scene, they went to question the remaining suspects; Jett, Slate, Mica, Ruri, and Soraya. While some alibis proved to be difficult to confirm, they were finally able to eliminate Mica and Soraya.

"At least Mica and Soraya finally decided to cooperate." Shinichi said.

"I can understand not wanting your career to be ruined, but they took it too far." Rei said. They sighed and shook their heads, was keeping a secret really worth risking a prison term?

* * *

The detectives went through the clues in their heads carefully. All of sudden, the answer hit them.

"Case Closed!" they said at the same time. They turned and watched the remaining suspects; Jett, Slate, and Ruri.

'Brace yourself, we'll drag you out of the shadows and expose your crimes!' Shinichi thought.


	7. Unreasonable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives pick out the producer's killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7 should be posted tmw. Then I'll be switching to MCU.

**_Watanabe Musical Instruments Rehearsal Studio, Kyoto, Japan;_ **

The detectives set a trap. A hour later, the culprit arrived in Dark's office. They walked to the desk and searched through the papers. They had just reached for something when the lights switched on.

"Gotcha." Shinichi smirked. They jumped and saw that they were surrounded by the detectives, police, and the remaining suspects.

The twins took everyone step by step through the crimes and reviewed the clues.

"The key is unrevealing the entire case is lapis lazuli." Masumi said.

"A Buddha statue was used as a paperweight. Dark was found holding it." Shinichi began.

"I remember, everyone thought that odd." Jett commented.

"Diamond put it there on purpose when he was dying." Masumi explained.

"Not that odd, considering it was made of lapis lazuli." Shuichi noted.

"Dark was dying, but he wanted to leave a message pointing to the real killer in case the letter he wrote was found and destroyed." Shinichi announced.

"Wait, a letter?" they chorused in surprise.

"Right, we know that Marit had received Dark's personal effects and was going through them. There was an empty envelope with her name on it. We have yet to find the letter." Shuichi revealed.

"Then, we have the next clue. She was found holding a lapis lazuli bead." Rei added.

"What is the significane?" Inspector Ayanokoji wanted to know.

"The suspects' and the victim's names all refer to gemstones or precious metal." Shinichi explained.

"Slate is a rock. Jett is a reference to black coal." Shuichi began.

"Marit is aramaic for pearl, Diamond is a gemstone, Ruri means lapis lazuli." Rei finished. All eyes fell on the culprit, Ruri. Ruri glared back at them defiantly.

* * *

An uneasy silence fell before Ruri broke and confessed,

"Fine! I did it! He deserved to die!" she declared.

"Why?" they asked. Jett snapped his fingers.

"It's the contract, isn't it?" he asked. Ruri scowled before nodding.

"Our contracts are due to be renewed, but he was making unreasonable demands. He ever went as far to try blackmail. Several musicians decided that it was better to leave instead of having their contracts renewed." Slate explained.

"I heard that Marit was fit to be tied. Was it true?" he added.

"She definitely was, she threatened to report him to the board for misconduct." Jett confirmed. The police then took Ruri in custody.

* * *

A few days later, Rei and Shuichi met up to talk. They were exasperated with their friends and families' meddling. They really didn't want to end up trapped in yet another closet or someplace remote!

"We need to do something." Rei vented.

"What about this? We call a truce. That should get them off our backs." Shuichi suggested.

"That might work. Fine, truce?" Rei decided. They shook on it, before going their separate ways.

* * *

**_Kudo Manor, Beika;  
_ **

Kaito and Shinichi had some alone time. They sat down to watch a fantasy action adventure film titled; 'The Great Magician.' The film was set after the Qing Dynasty had been overthrown.

From start to end, they were captivated by the plot. When the credits rolled, the couple kissed.


	8. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei has to come to terms with his soulmark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-the epi will be posted next. I know this chapter is kind of short, but it is mostly a filler.

**_Akai house, Beika;_ **

The Akai family minus Shukichi were getting ready for the day. They woke up, showered, and got dressed. Mary, Masumi, and Shuichi usually took turns for breakfast duty.

After cooking a Japanese breakfast, they sat down to begin their meal. They were talking about the day ahead. After they finished eating, they cleaned up and said their goodbyes.

* * *

**_Jinpei and Kenji's place;_ **

Hiro, Rei, Wataru, Jinpei, and Kenji got together. Wataru and Jinpei were picking on Rei about him and Shuichi.

"We saw his soulmark. He has your name. Why haven't you done anything?" Wataru asked.

"Hush, he probably don't want to know us." Rei deflected.

"Shuichi doesn't scare easily. And he knows me." Hiro retorted. Rei huffed and sat down. He wasn't going to listen. They just shook their heads at his denial.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins, Ran, and Kaito had a group date with their friends. They went to the movies. After buying tickets for a romantic comedy movie, they got in line at the concession stand.

They brought popcorn with butter on it, sodas, cookies n' cream pocky, white and milk chocolate kitkats, and rainbow fruit hard candy. Then they found their seats and sat down. They laughed and enjoyed the movie.

"This is amazing!" Aoko beamed.

* * *

**_Akai house;  
_ **

The Akai family got together. Shukichi arrived with Yumi and were greeted with hugs. Then they sat down and caught up with each other over tea and cake. It was nice seeing everyone.

* * *

That evening, Shuichi and the twins went out with friends. So Tsutomu and Mary had some alone time at home. The couple made dinner together before lighting candles. They kissed after finishing their meal.


	9. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples and family members spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. The epi will be posted next.

**_Cafe Poirot, Beika, Tokyo;_ **

The twins, Kaito, Aoko, Ran, and Sonoko got together. They were eating cake and drinking juice while they discussed plans for the weekend; they would go and watch a movie.

"I can't wait!" Sonoko cheered.

* * *

**_Hiro's place;  
_ **

Rei, Shuichi, and Hiro played Clue. They enjoyed themselves despite Rei and Shuichi getting too in the game. When the game ended with Hiro winning, they stood up to head to the kitchen for some snacks.

All of sudden, Rei tripped over a rug and fell grabbing the nearest person; Shuichi. Shuichi landed on top of Rei and their lips met in a brief kiss.

The kiss lasted long enough for Hiro to capture pictures on his phone. The duo sprang apart instantly.

"This never happened." Rei promptly declared.

"Agreed." Shuichi responded.

* * *

**_Ramen Ogura;  
_ **

Masumi and Ran went to Ramen Ogura for their dinner date. They sat down at the counter and ordered sapporo miso ramen. They had green tea to drink. They laughed and flirted over their meal. As they finished up, they shared a kiss.

* * *

**_Akai house;_ **

Shuichi and his siblings had bonding time. They decided to play card games. So the twins taught their brothers how to play Uno and Skip-Bo.

"How did you learn about this?" Shukichi asked.

"Uncle Yusaku and Aunt Yukiko took us to the US, they had those cards in a store." the twins chorused. They had fun.

"We need to do this again." Shuichi said.

* * *

**_Jinpei and Kenji's place;_ **

Jinpei and Kenji had some alone time at home. They fixed dinner and got out the candles. They talked over their meal of grilled fish, rice, and vegetables. They enjoyed the romantic atmosphere.

For dessert, they shared anmitsu; jelly cubes with kiwis, strawberries, peach slices, green tea ice cream, red bean paste, mochi, and kuromitsu. They kissed and smiled.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Families come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for part 2; Match the Soul will be posted next. Then I'm switching to TIW.

**_Tropical Land Skating Rink, Tropical Land, Beika;_ **

Masumi and Ran went ice skating at the Tropical Land. They laughed as they skated around the skate rink. Overall, they had fun and couldn't wait to return.

* * *

**_Jinpei and Kenji's place;_ **

Hiro, Rei, and their friends got together to have a poker tournament. They bet with candy instead of cash. The candy collection consisted of; grape throat candy drops, mango candy gummies, vitamin candies, rainbow fruit hard candies, white chocolate bars, pocky sticks, Uji matcha chocolate and strawberry chocolate kitkats.

They played several rounds. They talked as they played.

"So, congratulations, huh?" Wataru mentioned.

"Congratulations on what?" Rei asked as he picked up a card and looked at it.

"Congratulations on overcoming your fears." came the reply.

"What?" Rei blinked.

"Here." Jinpei smirked as he held up his phone. There was a certain picture on it. Rei dropped his cards in shock as horrified realization dawned.

"That never happened!" he yelled before jumping out of his chair and chasing Hiro all over the room.

"I never agreed to that!" Hiro retorted.

"So much for the tournament." Kenji sighed as he glared at his lover and the amused Wataru.

* * *

Takagi, Sato, Chiba, Naeko, Shukichi, Yumi, Shiratori, and Sumiko had a group date. They went to a festival.

They walked around and looked at the games and food booths. They got Hakuto jelly, imagawayaki, sakuramochi, kakigori, and many more kinds of delicious goodies. Fireworks completed the wonderful date.

* * *

**_Akai house;  
_ **

The Akai and Miyano families had a reunion at the Akai homestead. They exchanged hugs and handshakes, before sitting down to talk and catch up.

A hour or so, they sat down to dinner. Dinner consisted of teriyaki salmon, soba noodle salad, gyudon, mapo tofu. omurice, miso soup, and vegetables. They had green tea or water to drink.

Dessert was; chocolate ice cream, coffee jelly, castella, and fruits. They laughed and talked over their delicious meal. When they finished, they cleared the table.

* * *

**_Akai house;  
_ **

The next day, they watched a Star Wars marathon. They got into the movies and ended up shouting at the tv. As the credits rolled for A New Hope, they kissed.

They were happy that they had found each other. They only wished that everyone could be happy.


End file.
